Up to now, assembling a reel with two similar flanges and a barrel therebetween with bolts or screws that traverse the length of the barrel to fasten the two flanges together requires manual alignments to line-up the bolt-receiving holes on one flange to the corresponding bolt-receiving holes on the opposite flange. Such reels are commonly used to hold wounded wires or cable on the barrel and supported by the flanges. Due to the small diameter of these holes relative to the diameter of the flanges, misalignment by half of the diameter or less of the bolts or screws could cause the bolts or screws not to connect corresponding bolt-receiving holes.